If Tomorrow Never Comes
by oconnellsmummygirl
Summary: After Ahm-Shere, Rick realizes how important it is to let Evelyn know just how much he loves her. Song-fic of sorts. Really short and sweet


Author: O'connells_mummy_girl  
  
Contact: psycho_jessi@mad.scientist.com  
  
webiste: www.mummy-fic.com (not even close to finished)  
  
Disclaimer: Well all know they aren't mine.... if they were I'd be writing all this for the big screen instead of here. The song (and title of this fic) isn't mine either, that belongs to the talented Garth Brooks.  
  
Summary: After Ahm-Shere, Rick realizes how important it is to let Evelyn know just how much he loves her. Song-fic of sorts. Really short and sweet. Just writing this while I wait for my writers block on Live Again to clear up. That's been the hardest story to write...  
  
  
  
  
  
If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
Sometimes late at night  
  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
  
And the thought crosses my mind  
  
If I never wake up in the morning  
  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
  
About her in my heart  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
Will she know how much I loved her  
  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
  
That she's my only one  
  
And if my time on earth were through  
  
And she must face the world without me  
  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
  
Gonna be enough to last  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
  
Now I live with the regret  
  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
  
So I made a promise to myself  
  
To say each day how much she means to me  
  
And avoid that circumstance  
  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
Will she know how much I loved her  
  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
  
That she's my only one  
  
And if my time on earth were through  
  
And she must face the world without me  
  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
  
Gonna be enough to last  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
So tell that someone that you love  
  
Just what you're thinking of  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
  
  
He watched the calm rise and fall of her chest and listened to her steady breathing as she slept peacefully next to him, her head resting against his chest, her body cradled in his strong arms. There was no way he could sleep tonight. He hadn't for the past week. He felt as if he ever closed his eyes then he'd wake up and this would all be a dream. Having her back. She had only been taken from him a short while, but in that little time he had already lived a lifetime in his head without her there. A pain filled, empty life.  
  
The moon shining through the window lit her features in a soft glow, eluminating her like an angel. That's what she was. An angel. His angel. That he'd never let anyone take from him ever again.  
  
She was so still when she slept, so still he could barely stand watching her any longer. He had to remind himself she was there, she was right next to him, in his arms, alive and perfect. This wasn't the cursed sands of Ahm- Shere, where he had watched her take what they all thought was going to be her last breath. It wasn't. They were back home, and they were all okay. He had to make himself see that. But that fear still gripped him, that same sinking feeling he had as she faded away. Expecally when she slept. A flood of over whelming memories threatened to destroy him, but he held in the tears. He never cried. Not when there wasn't anything wrong.  
  
She stired against her husbands chest, pausing to listen to his heart beating under her ear. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him sigh heavily, realizing he was still awake. She pressed a kiss to his chest,"Aren't you tired, love? After getting home today I expected us all to need some sleep...." she waited in silence to hear his answer that never came. After a minuet she looked up, seeing him staring down at her. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized there were tears in his eyes,"What's wrong, Rick?"  
  
Rick looked at her with so much truth and realization in his eyes it froze her in her place. ".......I rarely tell you I love you......."  
  
Evelyn frowned at that comment,"What do you meen, Rick?"  
  
".......We've been married for almost ten years.......... There are so many more times I could have told you............. so many times I didn't even return it when you said it.....Ahm-Shere........ it made me realize....... we never know when the last time we're going to see the people we love is....... they can be taken from you in an instant, and leave so much unsaid, and undone......... we have to let the people we care about know before that can happen...." he told her in a soft, quiet tone that was nothing like he had ever used before. I had a certain pain behind it, a lost painful sound.  
  
It was that second she realized how much her dying had affected him. He was always so strong, so tough and unbreakable. He had fought mummies, pigmies, Med-Jai warriors, a giant scorpion, and *won* for christ sakes! And nothing had phased him in the least bit until he had lost her, if only for a moment. She leand up and brushed her lips softly against his own,"Sh, I know you do, Rick.... why do you think we've been married for nine years?"  
  
He felt his jaw tighten as a lone tear slid slowly down his cheek,"I try to show you, Evy.... but I could never find the words.... you know I'm not very good with emotions...."  
  
Evelyn reached down and laced her fingers through his,"Rick, I know....."  
  
"But I felt like you didn't then........... when you were............ you couldn't have possibly known how much you meen to me....... most of the time I can barely comprehend it myself...."  
  
"I feel--"  
  
He pressed the index finger of his free hand against her lips, silencing her for a second,"Let me talk..... please? Before I loose the guts it takes to tell you this stuff."  
  
She nodded slowly, knowing that it was hard for him to completely open up to anyone. He had done it on one or two rare occations with her, and while he was always loving and caring when it came to his family, he was normaly the support when something was wrong, not the one who needed it.  
  
Rick drew in a deep breath, knowing now was the time to follow his heart, or he'd never find peace for himself,"Ev............. I've never believed in fate, or destiny, or anything that supposedly has control over my life, just because I've always felt the need to be in control. But you came along, and I just had this feeling, like we had known each other before, and we were supposed to be together, it was just *right*. But I also knew that someone like me, with a past like mine wasn't going to get a girl like you. Just for the plain reason I didn't deserve you. But you showed me that I did. You gave me an accual life. Most of all you showed me how to love. You gave me a son, and a family, that's something I never had before. We had been through so much, Evy, and then right in the middle of the toughest thing I've ever had to do, you died. And I was mad, I was mad at that bitch for killing you, and mad at you for leaving me. And most of all mad at myself for blaming you when I knew it wasn't your fault, and for not telling you how much I really cared." by now he was in tears. He had said the whole thing so quickly it would have been hard for anyone else to understand, but she had caught every word of it perfectly.  
  
Evy reached up and caressed his cheek gently,"Oh Rick...." he whispered, her own tears running down her face. "I know how you feel..... I feel the same way about you, how much you love me, how much you care. We're two halves to a whole..... we complete each other in every way..... our feeling are matched perfectly." she asured, resting against his chest,"I love you."  
  
He smiled faintly through his slowing tears, nuzzling her cheek gently as he held her,"I love you too, Evy....... I love you so much."  
  
  
  
Sometimes late at night  
  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
  
And the thought crosses my mind  
  
If I never wake up in the morning  
  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
  
About her in my heart  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
Will she know how much I loved her  
  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
  
That she's my only one  
  
And if my time on earth were through  
  
And she must face the world without me  
  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
  
Gonna be enough to last  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
  
Now I live with the regret  
  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
  
So I made a promise to myself  
  
To say each day how much she means to me  
  
And avoid that circumstance  
  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
Will she know how much I loved her  
  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
  
That she's my only one  
  
And if my time on earth were through  
  
And she must face the world without me  
  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
  
Gonna be enough to last  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
So tell that someone that you love  
  
Just what you're thinking of  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Yeah, okay, pointless and stupid. What can I say? I wrote it in like 15 minuets...... when you're bord...... 


End file.
